


A new Adventure

by tophatter50



Category: no dandome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophatter50/pseuds/tophatter50
Summary: you need to read to understand, no spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello dear reader, my name is Omar! Just a heads up iv never written a story before so this is my first try sorry if I have any kind of misspell or weird grammar.  
The story your about to read is actually from the top of my head but iv made preparation for it I have actual notes on how the characters looks and characteristics should look like so u can imagine with ease, that been said I would love to have your feedback so I can improve myself and make more for your enjoyment! Please enjoy!

 

(Iv been feeling kind of down lately, I'm not one to show emotion but for some reason recently iv been feeling kind of down and I don’t know why.)  
{our main character is called Omar –yes its my name shut up- he is 6 foot tall messy long hair, he is walking home in the street, he sees couples every where}  
(*sigh* well its not like I envy them let alone jealous but seeing them happy actually make me down? Huh that’s weird)  
{Omar reached his dorm its in building 112 dorm number 006 he reaches for his keys but can find them}  
-omar: SHIT!!  
(did I lose them no wait)  
{he remembers the library where he was studying}  
-Omar: *sighs* gotta go fast and hope that nobody got them.  
{omar ran to the library it’s a very huge 5 stories long building but there are books everywhere and student's everywhere also studying hard for the exams it's the end terms}  
(where did I put them wait..)  
{omar sees the table he sat on and studied but its already full of students, there were 2 male students one with black hair and another with half ginger hair and another half is shaved of and full of tattoos, and the female student was blond and looked very irritated, another fact about our main character he hates people and hates talking to them u could call him an introvert}  
-omar: uhm.. hello?  
-student 1: uh yeah need something?  
-omar: yes actually, have u seen any keys on this table before u came?  
(I hope I didn’t sound to formal. God I wish I knew how to talk to people)  
-student 1: you mean these keys yeah I just found them when we got here.  
-omar: thank u very much!  
-student 1: no worries… btw are you by any chance omar?  
-omar: yeah… how did u know?  
-student 2 (the ginger haired fellow): who doesn’t you the guy who got full grades arentya?  
-omar: how did u know exactly I never told anyone?  
-student 2: will you must've told someone every knows about some guy named omar who excelled in the midterms and everyone wants to talk to him!  
(this is why I hate people they just want to use me never know me for who I am, I know im smart but damn it im not that smart I study like everybody else, jeez give me a break look how three of them look at me like I'm sort of angel descended from god himself)  
-omar: thank you but uhm, can u give me my keys back?  
-student 1: yeah sure!  
{student 1 gives omar the keys omar turns around and-}  
-student 1: uhm.. omar what field do u study in exactly?  
{omar stops and turns back at him, he sighs to himself and says}  
-omar: I study in chemical engineering, nothing too fancy!  
{omar turns around quickly and fast walk to the nearest bookshelf ignoring what the black haird and ginger haird student tried to say, in the mean while omar starts checking up the books and look around he sees a book called A new beginning, he picks it up}  
(seems interesting I wonder what it talks about)  
{he flips the book to read the back of it but there were nothing written on the back}  
(seems odd well its covered in leather so I should expected that… HUH?)  
{omar opens the back in the first pages only to find the book empty- I know it looks cliché bear with me here please-}  
(huh… it looks like the manga's I read I hope I don’t get sucked to a world filled with magic and call me a hero)  
{omar started to laugh at himself for thinking it, but deep down he wanted it he craved to be important but for the right reasons not because he is smart not because he is strong but because they want him because of him}  
-omar: I should tell the librarian about it.  
{omar takes the elevator down to ground level and heads to the librarian}  
-omar: hello!  
-librarian: hello may I help you?  
-omar: yes uhm, this book has nothing written in it.  
-librarian: are you sure?  
(what do u think of me inept ofcourse im sure you idiot)  
{omar hands her the book}  
-omar: check it.  
-librarian: uh… huh weird its ok well deal with it A new beginning never heard of it, thank you anything else?  
-omar: no that’s all bye!  
{omar leaves the library tired, he heads "home", he gets inside his dorm and opens the refrigerator its becoming like a habit for him to check his food because he lives with his roommates which he rarely meet he enters his room. His room is small containing a single bed a closet a desk and a wooden shelf above it, also in his room is his guitar which he doesn’t play that much anymore because of the exams, he sits down just observing the room tired he lies down on the bed and look at the celing}  
(*sighs* I wish that I could get into these cliché scenarios and get in a world filled with magic…. just like my lies.)  
{he gets up rolls a cigarette and pours soda – I said soda because I don’t want to get sued- he smokes thinking of his life of what he did what could have happened and should have happened the same routine}  
-omar: *takes a sip* what would be like… to live a-  
{suddenly his dorm room gets busted open, omar rushes to the corner of the bed and gets out a knife he's hidden it’s a sharp kitchen knife that can get the job done, the ruckus outside keeps getting louder and louder omar is composed he's used to this kind of thing because of his home and its not the first time he was in a life or death situation nor the first time he held a knife, they're breaking the first rooms door}  
(I hope they don’t enter here which I think they will soon enough I need to stand my ground and remember to aim for the neck god since when where there theft in this town and why has it to be in my dorm such a bloody drag)  
{they finally crash open Omar's door room they stare at each other the strange men were wearing robes they didn’t show they're faces but they looked shifty}  
-omar: WHO ARE YOU? Take what you want and LEAVE!  
{they speak between each other in a foreign language then one looks at omar but all he sees is blackness from the rob and two yellow dots staring at him omar's heart sank from the sight from the fright.}  
Stranger: kaaAAABOOooo layyyy seethh…. HAAAATTTTTEEERRR.  
(h-hatter… he means the hatter the top hatter from my lies? How what? There are so many that I don’t understand, anyway now its not the time to think about this)  
{omar grips the blade and jump at the two strangers hitting one in the neck but not letting out a scream its almost like he accepted it, the stranger holds omar tight and starts to enchant in a foreign language, omar scared stabbing him multiple times in the head then grabbing the robe that covers the face of him and pulls it down and to his horrors he sees a decomposed zombie like head full of stab wounds with bright yellow eyes, then suddenly wind starts gushing inside the room and a purple like purple has opened in the celling omar is confused the "zombie" holding omar jumps in the portal omar reclaimed his composer finds himself inside it and can see the end of it, but he suddenly wakes up under and apple tree in a field full of green grass confused as to all hell what just happened}

 

-End of chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Why hello there if you are here to continue reading it means that u like the stuff that I wrote which is bizarre by its self if u ask me but anyhow, I don’t know I haven’t published the story yet so I don’t know if anyone is reading this and im just typing away like an idiot aren’t I heh… ok… hope u liked the first chapter I know that there are a lot of grammar mistakes and reuse of words but im not that intelligent of a person so I apologize and now without any further ado…. Uhhh enjoy I guess I don’t know.

 

(ugh… my head hurts*opens up eyes* uhhh so that’s an apple a green apple in fact *sits up* ugh… where the hell am I?)  
{omar starts looking around and he notices a small village in the distance while he observes everything his eyes lit up}  
(wait a second this is like the cliché manga's and stories that ive read so im in a foreign land… maybe a foreign world hmm..)  
{he checks around the tree he founds a brown hand bag, he starts checking it and finds a notebook and a pen the notebook its cover is made from red looking leather but no symbol on it and the pen is a normal looking wooden pen}  
(huh so why would anyone just leave those here? Maybe they left it for me? Wait where did I come from?)   
{omar tries to remember where he came from but all he could remember is him traveling with the "stranger" and a flag with a black horse on it, while his trying to remember his headache came even more powerful than it was}  
{he looks around to see anyone around to ask questions finds no one, he looks far at the distance he sees the village that he already saw, his stomach growls faintly}  
-omar: sheesh seems like a long wall *looks up* well im hungry *picks up an apple and start munching* welp better start walking   
{while walking to the village he looks around noticing the wheat field to the right and the cotton field on the left and hears a wagon getting louder behind him, he looks back and starts waving for the man driving the wagon to stop, the wagon gets near and stops near him}  
-omar: hello good sir mind if you give me a ride to the near village?  
{the man looked at him confused not understanding anything}  
(does he not understand me? Or maybe hes deaf I wish this is true but here we go)  
{he started gesturing to the man to take him to the next village by pointing at the wagon then at himself then to the village, the man seemed to understand what he meant and nodded}  
(heh thank god he understood me *gets on the makes the hand gesture that hes good to go* hmm so a new beginning huh well it’s a new beginning but I hope I don’t stand out because of my clothes)  
{omar was wearing his leather jacket and blue long sleeved shirt blue jeans boots and an obsidian necklace, he reaches the village its bigger than it looked all the way from that tree, omar thanks the man by making hand gestures and starts walking around, the village is tiny but has a large market with a lot of people, omar notices a man walking with his hand a rope which its tied to demi human like children that are wearing just cloth, he is furious but he composed himself watching from a far as that man walks away, omar is listening to people talking but he doesn’t understand anything, he keeps walking and finds himself on the other side of the town and hears an old merchant speaking to a soldier with omar's native tongue which its Arabic!}  
-merchant: sorry sir but we don’t have enough to pay.  
-soldier: oh really… sorry to hear that gramps.  
{after that soldier finished his sentence another two strong looking men came up one is bald and the other is also bald but with a scar on his face, omar notice something on those two men first of the tattoo on the back of their neck's seemed familiar to him. Those two men lunch on the merchant's merchandise and start to destroy the place everyone look in shock but no one intervenes}  
The soldier: *in another language* just so we be clear anyone who doesn’t pay taxes will be punished.  
{the bald soldier with the scar grabs the merchant by the shirt and wants to strike him but within a blink an eye omar lunges at him with both feet pushing the soldier away and he says in Arabic}  
-omar: don’t worry ill help ya!  
-merchant: wha-  
{omar looks at him with a smile on the face, but in the inside he wants to shit his pants, the bald guy unsheathes his sword and points it at omar, he starts speaking to the other soldiers pointing at him, the other soldier's eyes widens and scream to attack, omar braces himself}  
-omar: SAIBA!  
[Saiba: saiba allows the user to see in the future for 5 seconds but only if the user feels threatened and used more than three times under a minute it will cause heavy head trauma and may cause ears to bleed if used too heavily, in the Lie it used to be for up to 30 seconds but now its changed]  
{omar sees that attacker jumps backward after a failed swing to the left from the soldier then omar jumps at him throwing a punch to the neck then to the head slaps the ear of the soldier and a punch his guts between the armor, falls unconscious. The other soldier grabs omar from behind and put him on a choke hold on the ground, omar starts to choke, omar head buts him from the bac of his head twice, the choke loosen and omar slides upwards as fast as possible, the soldier grabs him by the leg and starts unsheathe his dagger from the left side, omar sees that through saiba as he uses it the second time, head starts to hurt a little, and kicks the soldier's neck as hard as he could muster, the soldier falls unconcise}  
(ugh my head, what's wrong with me saiba shouldn’t hurt me not now anyway)  
{the other soldier scurries away, omar gets up looking at the soldier running away then down at the soldiers the back at the merchant's place that is ruined, he starts searching on the ground nearest to him, found a leather bag and heard clanking from inside the looks at the merchant then tosses the bag at him, the merchant catches it and looks at omar in confusion}  
-omar: that’s for your place old man.  
-merchant: SHUT UP!  
{omar is baffled, shocked and little scared, all this emotion is showed on his face}  
-omar: uhh.. why?  
{merchant whispers}  
-merchant: come with me hurry.  
{the merchant stands up and takes omar to a hut looking house near the outskirts of the village, in front of the house there is a wooden table with 3 chairs both omar and the merchant sits on them}  
-merchant: sorry for shouting at you earlier my name is mial, mial fuea.  
-omar: hello, my name is-  
(wait should I tell him my real name or the name I used in the lie? Ugh the hell with it)  
-omar: omar hatter.  
-mial: welcome, where do u come from Mr. Omar?  
-omar: please. Call me omar, but I come from a very far land called Israel.  
-mial: Israel hmm… never heard of it.  
(and you will never will it’s a country in a completely different world)  
-omar: sorry gramps but can you tell me where I am currently?  
-mial: *saying it sarcastically* what? Don’t you have a map?  
-omar: no  
-mial: *in scream* WHAT?  
-omar: why is it a problem?  
-mial: then how did u come from the dungeon?  
(dungeon? Sorry mial but I woke up under a tree after ive been kidnapped but I don’t think I can say that now can I?)  
-omar: well… uhmm…  
{an old woman steps out from the hut like house slapping mial on the head with what it looks like paper folded}  
-woman: mial lower you voice you'll wake up the kids for crying out loud* notices omar* oh my… *leans towards mial* why didn’t you tell me that you have a guest?  
-mial: sorry izett, but we have just arrived.  
-woman: *stands up* welcome my name is izett fuea, im this grumps wife. *then put her hand on his shoulder, mial smiles* so how did work go?  
{mial face immediately change and turn pale}  
-omar: oh you mean the shop its completely destroyed by the soldier for not paying the taxes I believe right?  
-izett: wha- wha- what did you say?  
{izett fell to her knees in shock of the news}  
-izett: *in mutters* but its our main source if income, if that gone how shall we feed the kids?  
{omar looks at her then remembers the same scene as his mother falling on her knees knowing that his father just took the money that he was supposed to pay the debts and get food on booze, then stands up trying his hard not to cry also, then puts his hands on her shoulders, she left's up her head looking straight at him}  
-omar: ill help.  
-izett: *in tears* how?  
-omar: *shows her a bag and a big smile on his face* well after Ive miraculously beaten the soldiers ive stolen this bag of gold, well I think its gold anyway.  
{immediately hugs omar}  
-izett: Thank you now we can feed the kids.  
-omar: umm… if I give u this bag can I stay here for couple of nights until I get my bearings?  
-izett: you can stay as long as you want!  
-omar: please stand up. {helps her stand up}  
-izett: why are you helping us?  
{omar remembers his mother again}  
-omar: because you remind me of my mother ready to sacrifice everything to your children, just reminded me of her, I don’t know really *mutters* -what am I saying?  
{izett heard what he muttered and hugs him gently}  
-izett: I am a mother and I know when a child is lost and hurt, MIAL!  
-mial: y- yes!  
-izett: get inside. *looks at him with a serious look that says trust me*   
{mial smiles at her}  
-mial: so you too have noticed huh?  
-izett: I am a mother too…   
(notice what, what's going on her? And why her hugging me reminds me of, of…)  
{mial gets inside the hut, izett looks straight at omar's eyes}  
-izett: let it out now  
-omar: huh? What are your talking about? *turns his head to the other side*  
(wait why am I like this? Why am I like this again? Why do I feel down again? What's wrong with me?)  
{izett slaps omar in the face as hard as she can, this slaps makes omar awake again and when he looks up at her he sees his mother not izett, short black hair hazel nut eyes full with compassion gentle and care}  
-izett: LET IT ALL OUT!!  
{omar lunges at her hugging her and starts to cry and shout, after some time of crying he falls asleep in her arms, mial gets out of the house}  
-mial: oh, he fell asleep.  
-izett: *in a low calm voice* this child, he is alone and hurt, can u help him? He speaks your native tongue too.  
-mial: I will that’s why I brought him here. He seems to come from the same place I came from but from a different country. If he really is an Arab person I need to check of couple of things first.  
-izett: what kind of things?  
-mial: well, this is going to sound racist izett but-  
{izett is furious but is waiting for him to finish his sentence and mial notices}  
-mial: calm down! Its important to know what to feed him and what he can drink! And also it allows me to understand how to interact with him.  
-izett: huh why?  
-mial: my world it had different rules and if he came here this month its going to be hard for him to get regular to this world izett, now let me put him inside its getting cold out here.  
{mial carry's omar inside and put him gently on a Hay stack then covering him with a cloth blanket then leaving him to sleep}  
(so the old man is from my world, raises a bit of a flag and this old lady)  
{omar remembers his screaming and crying in her arms and curls up to the right side}  
(she reminded me of my mother… well I need to figure things out but gotta do that in the morning)  
{omar put sits down and put his hands together and reads the alfateha from the quran so as the ayat- alkorse after he finished he lied down and slept}

 

 

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Hello dear reader, if you are here it means you guys really like this story huh thank you really for taking the time to read this it really is kinda encouraging if not then im just typing away like an idiot because I haven’t published the story yet… so uh yeah have fun reading I would say write down what do u think of the story so far but I haven’t even signed up to any kind of place to publish this story. Btw im no writer im just typing away a story I came up with one day then I thought to myself to write it and uhh here we are Im just a stupid chemical engineer student who has way too much of a free time, how did we get here uhm oh yeah thank you gyes and hope you enjoy!!

 

 

{omar wakes up the following day hearing whispers then remembers what happens what happened yesterday then sits, head ache starts hit slowly}  
(god almighty give me strength and thank you for blessing of another day, now I should think of a way to-)  
{omar notices a little girl and a little boy the girl has black girl with dark blue eyes and the curly black hair and brown eyes, they both stare at omar with excitement}  
-omar: uh.. good morning.  
-little boy:* to the little girl* he's awake  
{the girl nods and start to get scared and embarrassed}  
-omar: you know its rude to stare at people, my name is omar what is your name?  
{little boy enters so as the little girl, and speak in the foreign language}  
-Little boy: my name is maika and this my little sister Samantha sam for short.  
-samantha: NO! its samantha, ugh maika you always call me that.  
-maika: well because samantha its too long.  
{omar looks at them confused because he doesn’t understand what they are saying, he just looks at them in confusion but try's his best to not show his confusion in the same time mial walks in and looks at omar and speak in Arabic}  
-mial: oh you woke up, hope the kids didn’t wake you up.  
-omar: no they didn’t but I don’t understand a single thing…  
-mial: its ok ill teach you the language.  
{in the same time as omar and mial are talking both kids look at mial and at omar as they speak not understanding anything}  
-omar: REALY! Thank you so much gramps!  
-mial: my pleasure!  
{as they both smile izett yells in the background telling them breakfast is ready so they enter the house inside the house it's all wooden floored and at the far end in the left wall there seems to be an entrance next to it there seems to be a primitive oven and above it there is an open window which its also made of wood –do I have to saying that everything is made of wood ugh kill me- , in the middle of the house there is a large circular wooden table with four chairs a small candle with cooked mashed eggs and potato's with bacon at the side and a vase full of water, they all sit at the table}  
-omar: *whisper's to mial* uhm mial I know this is out of nowhere but…  
-mial: *whispers back* uhuh?  
-omar: but is this bacon from pigs?  
-mial: it is from a wild boar so yes.  
-omar: thank you!  
-izett: *angrily* no whispering on the table what it is you boys are talking about you can finish it after the food is done  
-omar: sorry mo- I mean aunty.  
{izett noticed that he meant to say mom, omar's face is blood red, they start eating omar eats everything on his plate except the meat, both izett and mial notice}  
-izett: what you don’t like the meat?  
-omar: no, I-  
(I can just say because religion doesn’t allow, I need to find an excuse wait why do I need an excuse? God am I just really one of these stupid anime characters jeez}  
-omar: I can im sorry aunty my religion doesn’t allow me to eat pig meat and boar is pig. Sorry aunty I really am.  
-izett: why are you sorry just say so more food for the family*smiles to him*  
-mial: what is you religion omar?  
-omar: im a muslim mial! what's yours?  
-mial: oh we are christians.  
(huh either that this world has Christianity and Islam or he just brought his religion here? Anyway I should ask-)  
-mial: no there is no Christianity nor Islam here!  
-omar: huh?  
{both mial and omar stare at each other mial stares at omar seriously and omar stares at him in confusion omar recompose himself}  
-omar: so you are from my world? Huh?  
-mial: im from America!  
-omar: America? Then how can u two speak Arabic so fluently?  
-mial: oh don’t confuse izett with me she is from this world I just taught here both English and Arabic, as for me I… *mial looks down at the table with sadness in his eyes, he inhale then exhales heavily* I was a soldier for the American army I was sent to Baghdad then to Afghanistan *stand up then looks at omar* I killed 5 people in Afghanistan if u want to get revenge on them you can but know this I was serving my country and when I do hurt's me to say this but if I have the chance to get back in time ill do the same things the people I killed killed my comrades i-  
-omar: mial stop I don’t really care on what you did in the past even if u wipe the entire country's I actually don’t give a shit as long as you don’t hur my mother brother and sister I don’t have a problem with in my eyes burn down the whole world but if u come near my loved ones *looks straight in mial's in his eyes with seriousness* I will take you on.  
-mial: so we clear I presume  
-omar: *cheerfully* yes we clear btw I understand so no worries  
-mial: *also cheerfully* really do you?  
-omar: yeah I do you just like the women there that’s why youll go back there wouldn’t you?  
-mial: why ofcourse why wouldn’t I?  
{they both look at each other then burst out laughing, then both of them both sense bloodlust the both look at izett which literally just broke the wooden spoon.}  
{its now noon, omar and mial are sitting outside, mial is teaching omar the language}  
-mial: you pick up good! To me it took me much longer to get a hang of it and even more years just to get loose of the accent.  
{omar's stares at his hands}  
(I can use ketatse to learn the language easily put it will hurt him… god what can I do)   
-mial: what is it?  
-omar: nothing its just…  
-mial: out with it?  
-omar: there is away to learn the language but it will hurt   
-mial: then do it!  
-omar: What?  
-mial: cmon do it believe me I have a high durability of pain, back when I came here I found stuff that makes me a lot tougher than I was back in our world.  
-omar: tell me can u use magic?  
-mial: I can, but its really rare and hard to do-  
{omar fills his hand with darkness}  
[ketatse: is skill used to interrogate and extract information that is needed from the target but it will cause a great deal of damage to the head and may cause death]  
[based on the "lies" omar's main power is darkness he can manipulate it or shape it in any way he desires and also harden himself with it and make armor with it as well as sword that make itself reform to metal from darkness and also omar can manipulate earth but the only difference is that if he wishes to use the earth he need to make some sort of hand signs so he can use it which makes a lot harder to control or manifest weapons from, also omar can summon weapons, based on the "lies" omar can summon weapons that are stored in his sored by the snap of his fingers and calling out its resected name, if the weapon is destroyed it will give a great deal of damage to the holders soul]  
{mial's mouth drops in surprise}  
-mial: how did you?  
-omar: I don’t know but I have a theory.  
-mial: which is…  
-omar: back in our world I used to tell some kind of lies that my friend fell for and now I see that those lies came to life.  
-mial: I see.  
{mial scratches his head in confusion}  
-omar: what is it? Do this world use magic differently?  
-mial: they use their powers differently here let me explain.  
{omar's eyes lit up with excitement}  
-omar: yes please.  
{omar pulls out the notebook and the pencil mial notices and begins explaining}  
-mial: well there are three type of magic users the first is the wizard who works like and adventurer who is born with magic and each wizard have different type of magic, and there is the royal magician who is acknowledged by the capital and works as a soldier for the kings army, and lastly the most dangerous of them all the sorcerous those people are disgusting human beings, those scum sold their souls for the devil for their powers and some sacrifice souls of the people the younger they are the higher the power and if they were demi human it will bring even higher power, some of them even born with such a power but they either turn rogue or turn on a murderess rampage. Also there are the elves and elf's the pixies and a lot more creatures that wield magic and there are also monsters who can use magic or wield weapons or even both.  
{omar wrote pointers on the notebook}  
-omar: damn that’s a lot. So what is this capital? I presume the king resides there right?  
-mial: correct, the king lives there and also the noblemen. The live style there is quite expensive.   
-omar: is the king here bad?  
-mial: when I served here I got to meet him twice!  
-omar: jeez you served her? Why don’t you hate war?  
-mial: I was out of options and by me joining the army led me to izett she's actually used to be a magician with a high temper now look at her a beautiful velvet flower.  
{omar looks at him as mial looks at izett with love at his eyes}  
( huh… I hope to meet someone that I can look at her like he looks her, damn I am so jealous, I really wish you the best gramps)  
-mial: back at the matter at hand the king is actually a very nice-hearted person a man with the qualities of a great king I actually once caught him cleaning the bathrooms because the cleaner was sick-  
-omar: REALLY!  
-mial: yeah can you imagine that a great king of lands, cleaning toilets, can you? That just shows how great of a king he is *says proudly*  
-omar: but..  
-mial: *disappointed* but he trust people so easily and shy and because he is a shy king he cant muster the courage to face the nobility that control those lands by his name and that’s why we the way we are.  
-omar: I understand *writes in notebook*   
-mial: now about this you can "learn the language" thing use it on me  
-omar: are you sure?  
-mial: omar do it!  
-omar: *sigh* don’t say I didn’t warn you!  
{omar closes his eyes the fill his hands with darkness then stick his finger in the head of mial and uses ketatse on mial he learns the language as quick a he can so he wouldn’t hurt him as much, after a minute omar finishes and learned the language fluently and the name of the language and the name of the place, the language is called vodia, the village name is Nimaitha, but the kingdom its self is called Xummyemore Kingdome, omar finishes and pulls out his finger out of mial's skull and look at him and sees him completely fine, omar is baffled, mial opens up his eyes}  
-mial:*in vodia language* oh, you finished?  
-omar: wha- huh? What do u mean you finished didn’t you fell anything?  
-mial: I told you I could handle it, btw now u can speak fluently without an accent this kotatsi is really nice!  
-omar: its ketatse and yeah.  
(now I got the language maybe if I go travel I can find that flag again with the black horse and understand what they wanted and maybe, heh, *makes a scary grin in his mind* thank them properly)  
-omar: thank you for the hospitality but im leaving.  
{mial is shocked stunned, he recomposed himself}  
-mial: what? Where are you going?  
-omar: I want to lean more about this world more on my own but I want to ask you and aunty a question together if u don’t mind?  
-mial: ok?  
{night rolls around and both izett and mial are standing while the kids are a sleep}  
-omar: aunty, gramps im leaving tonight.  
-izett: why? But you asked to stay for a week right?  
-omar: yes, but I need to learn more about this world and lean more about me.  
-izett: well if that’s the case *looks at him straight in the eye* make sure to stay alive *cheerfully* and have fun and also make sure to eat and drink and eat healthy also understand?  
-omar: what? You aren’t mad?  
(oh yeah I spent just one night, heh I actually look at them as my parents, just from one night)  
-izett: no im not mad, im scared and petrified because my eldest son is leaving.  
{omar is stunned}  
-izett: what mother wouldn’t be scared  
{omar looks at her in tears in his eyes then looks at mial}  
-omar: even if I was a muslim?  
-mial: what's with this question who the hello do u think I am? So what you are a muslim * both izett and mial stand in front of omar the hug him* you are my son even no matter what!  
-omar: but I just spend ONE night at your house and your treating me like your son why? For all you know I maybe a murderer   
-izett: if you were a murderer you wouldn’t be crying would you?  
{omar is crying right now then hug back, they hug for couple a seconds then stop}  
-omar: to be honest I love my original mother and when I look at you aunty I see her my father is an alcoholic so when I see you old man I see him too  
-mial: HEY  
{both omar and izett chuckle}  
-omar: but I have one final request before I leave.  
-mial: name it.  
-omar: can I call this house home and make this village my hometown?  
{both izett and mial start to tear up}  
-izett: you fool if you don’t ill beat you up. *whips the tear up both her and mial*  
{omar packs the hand bag with some bread and water and have a small pouch which contain about 10 gold, then gets to the door, the door is closed, he turns around}  
-omar: by the way my real name is Omar Abo Khit.  
{both izett and mial smile izett gives her final hug to omar, omar opens the door and starts walking, he walks for about five minutes then hear footsteps behind him, he looks behind him he sees a dark child figure running towards him, his heart sinks and gets frozen. The child figure gets closer its maika!}  
-omar: maika what brings you here?  
-maika: big bro, big bro…  
(big bro? me? God this makes me so happy)  
-maika: *huff huff* mom…. * huff* dad told me*huff huff*  
-omar: what is it maika say it out.  
-maika: THE HOUSE IS BURNING. *falls on the ground*  
{when maika fell down omar sees a huge wound on his back with lots of blood, shakes maika}  
-omar: MAIKA! MAIKA WAKE UP! *shakes him, checks for a pulse, no pulse*  
{omar lays grabs maika then starts running as fast as he can to the house}  
(wait I have wings right?)  
{omar start to focus on his back letting out wings then starts to flap not minding the pain he gets to the house the house is burning and there is a clear sign of struggle, omar puts maika on the ground in a safe place near a tree}  
-omar: *angrily* KAMAZOTS! *snaps fingers*  
[kamazots: kamazots is a one edge dagger and omar owns two of them. When snaps his fingers and call the name of the respected weapon he summons it from his soul, kamazots based on the "Lie" is built in a place called the dwarfen kingdom the Double D Kingdome in short, with powerful magic and rare material this blade was made when used correctly it can cut mountains as butter without making budges on the knife]  
{Kamazots is summoned and in omar's hands}  
-omar: *at the burning house* AUNTY! SAMANTHA! GRAMPS CAN YOU HEAR ME?  
{omar hear some ruckus near the the stables, he runs over there sees and sees the most horrifying seen ever, he sees izett's body and mails body and samantha's body under them still alive, he grabs her and fill his hand with darkness and puts gently on her head, omar closes his eyes and sees the soldiers he beat up, killing izett and mial, they killed them because they refused to sell out omar, when maika saw them he tried to hit them, the tattooed bald soldier hit maika with the sword on the back and throws him, and gets out from the field of the view, samantha just faked that shes dead after izett smothered her own blood}  
-izett: when they go away find omar, hell protect you and tell him that we love him, and not fill his heart with hearted hell do thing hell regre-* soldier stabs her again, dies instantly*  
{omar sees this while samantha passes out}  
(oh I will not regret this aunty)  
-omar: *with a growly voice* ill enjoy this, ill enjoy killing those *screams* MOTHERFUCKERS!!! 

 

 

-End of Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, how are you guys doing? I hope you liked the last chapter because it ended on a dark cliffhanger, I know I know I shouldn’t killed the mial and izett as well as maika, but who are you to tell me what to do hmmm? Im joking im joking or am i? hmmm….? Sorry sorry im just messing around if you are here it means only that you are enjoying the story hopefully or again im just typing away like an idiot aren’t I , anywhoozers thank you for reading my story I know I have a lot of grammar   
Mistakes but please keep in mind ive never written a story before so I make those kind of mistakes im sorry. Hope you enjoy and yet again thank you!

 

 

{omar puts samantha somewhere safe not near maika's body, and leaves to the village using his wings, he lands in front of a bar and his wings disappear inside his body, he opens the bar as calm as he could he sits at the bar table}  
-bartender: what can I get you?  
-omar: have you seen two bald soldiers one with a tattoo and the other one with a scar?  
-bartenders: oh those bastards… their upstairs having fun.  
-omar: thank you.  
{omar heads to the stairs}  
-bartender: hey!  
{omar turns his head a little bit}  
-bartender: break it buy it.  
-omar: how much is the window 4 silver  
{omar flicks a gold coin to the bartender}  
-omar: im buying the window  
{omar hears them laughing bragging on how they killed the family and how much will they get paid by the nobles, omar opens the door they see him they get scared right away}  
-tattoo soldier: so you came after all huh we have some-  
{omar grabs him by the head and throws him of the window, he grabs the other two and throws them out the window}  
-the small soldier: *huff huff* you think you came without protection attack him.  
{a guy wearing a long black leather jacket appears, his blond well build with an earring on his left eye}  
(by the way his holding his sword,a leftie his stance is weird seems like his going to use some magic, depending on the stance he seems like his going to run, he's a leftie so if he's going to run hell run at my right)  
{the blond guy hold his sword and vanishes, he suddenly appears on omar's right side, he swings his sword but gets punched in the face by omar and then jumps on the place he landed on he's vanished again and appears again at omar's right side, the two soldiers charge up on his left while the small soldier comes up from behind him all swinging, all aiming at him, omar uses his darkness to manifest in the dark area.}  
-small soldier: where did he go?  
-tattoo soldier: we don’t know sir kaile!  
-blond guy: now worries, I sir muick well strike him down.  
{omar manifest him self around the bald guy with the scar slowly put's his hands on his neck, and breaks it without hesitation.}  
(the killers gets killed)  
{omar manifest himself in the darkness again, the soldier soulless body flops on the ground, omar does the same thing with the tattoo soldier, both are scared}  
-omar: you killed innocent people…. WHY?!, WHY? WHAT DID THEY DO WRONG TELL ME, AND ILL MAKE YOUR END LESS PAINFULL…  
-kaile: they didn’t pay the taxes it was the order, from lord-  
-muick: oy, don’t spell the beans.  
-kaile: shut up im going to liv-   
{omar manifest before him, his eyes glowing red an indication that his using saiba, and he grabs the neck of kaile and slowly choking him, muick sees that and charges, omar notices and just suddenly he locked eyes with him and kept staring as he squeezes kaile neck, muick stopped running chills starts climbing him, freezing trying to move his legs but can't. In the end kaile died and he just let go of him and head's towards muick, muick gets on his knees begging to be forgiven and crying. Omar stands before him, with sheer domininance}  
-omar: you, were you with those garbage burning a house and say the truth and make my life easier.  
-muick: *in tears* NO! I don’t even know what house are you talking, im just ordered to protect those scum.  
-omar: oho! And why were agitated when he wanted to "spell the beans"?  
-muick: *in tears* because I want to live. I don’t want him to spell the beans and who hired him send hunters to kill me too. Please that's all I know  
-omar: ok, fuck off.  
{omar gets his wings out and before that he remembers something}  
-omar: hey, how much did they pay to kill me?  
-muick: *sniff* well I didn’t get pay to kill you, I was paid to defend them, I wans planning on killing anyone I swear *sobs*  
-omar: answer the bloody question how much did they pay?  
-muick: 50 gold.  
(50 gold just to be a body guard huh.. either that’s too high or too low)  
-omar: give me those gold coins.  
{muick obliged instantly and gave omar the gold, omar also searched the other soldiers and got the gold from them as well, then he flew to samantha which is still unconscious, omar made a shovel from his darkness and started digging he made the graves and laid each one of the dead fuea family and buried them, knowing that they are christians omar put the cross on their graves, after that he went and washed, and prayed the burial pray near the graves, at the time he finished samantha woke up then started crying out loud}  
(should i… no…why not?... maybe I should stay here…. And let a little girl cry alone fuck no)  
{omar went to her, as he came near her she saw him, ran towards him and jumped on him hugging him}  
-sam: I thought you left me! *sniff* *sob* *sniff*  
-omar: no never  
-sam: promise?  
(I don’t like making promises, there is no knowing what will happen in the future but faaack)  
-omar: Promise!  
{omar wipes her tears, while she looks around confuse, she spots the three graves}  
-sam: are those mom and dad.  
-omar: yes, *sighs* and maika too.  
{omar hands her a yellow flower}  
-omar: let's go.  
{omar and samantha stand in front of the grave's, samantha puts the yellow flower on mial's grave who was in the center, samantha cries a little bit then slaps her self on the cheek with both hands, omar is surprised}  
-sam: no more crying I promised mom.  
(what? She's gonna grow up to be one tough cookie btw how old is she, she looks like 15 to me, any way I need to keep an I on her on the way to her relatives)  
-omar: ok samy-  
-sam: samy?  
-omar: you don’t like it?  
-sam: no its actually better than sam, sam is a boy's name that’s why I don’t like it.  
(considering that I call my little brother sam al the time I need to keep my mouth shut on this one)  
-omar: ok then samy?  
-samy: yes?  
-omar: do u have any relatives that you can go to?  
{samy shakes her head sideways indicating that there is none}  
(*sighs* then I'll have to take care of her myself well we need to find an inn far away from this wretched place)  
-omar: samy? Would you like to go adventuring with me?  
-samy: yea.  
(even though she just lost her parents and her big brother, she still manages to smile and keep a smile, this girl is just like my sister even though just like my sister that’s one big fake smile)  
{omar gets down and hugs her}  
-omar: let it all out  
-samy: huh?  
-omar: no need to lie to me or try to hide it rule number one! No secrets no lies. Now let it all out  
{samy starts to cry on omar, after of couple of minutes omar wipes her tears and set out on their adventure}

 

 

-End of Chapter 4-


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again dear reader, welcome to chapter 5, if you are here let me just start of by saying thank you by reading my story and enjoying it, it really makes me happy im not gonna take of your time this time and hope you enjoy.

 

 

{a few months went by, now omar is an adventurer accepting quest's at the bank in the capital, he managed to rent out a decent house worth 200 gold a month with taxes with the house came marie which he is the maid of this house, marie is same size as omar long green hair which still confuses omar tell this day playful and when omar is away completing quests marie will teach samantha how to read and write, teaching her stuff like history and politics, after they left the village he started teaching samantha how to defend herself and hunt while also teaching her about the world and sometimes tell her about his own world. Omar climbed the quest ranks fast and gained a decent reputation sure it was hard work and sometimes return wounded, heavily wounded but it didn’t matter that much him, now omar returned to his smoking habit he smokes away from samantha he creates his smoke my buying herbs drying them then making filters out of cotton then put them together with some thin paper and voila. Its night time}  
-samy: omar is not returning today, right?  
-marie: well, master omar works hard to pay for the house and the food on the table so it’s a given, jeez how can I guy like him work this hard and take so many quests at once.  
{mean while omar at a deep dungeon keeping guard on miners at work. Omar is drinking water while the workers work, sometimes he offer to help only if he feels like it, the workers are working hard while omar smokes and enjoy some date juice. One miner breaks a wall he looks inside and a black figure jumps right at him slicing his head in half. Omar jumps right at the action as showing the mysterious figure as just a medium size troll. While inside the whole made by the miner is a full hord.}  
[quest: in the capital, if you are an adventurer or a wizard, you can accept quest's made by other people followed by gold after you complete the quest. There are ranks starting from D class going up to the SS class by D class is the lowest rank and low reward while SS is vice versa]  
-omar: SCATTER AND ESCAPE AFTER IM DON’T GET BACK TO WORK  
{and so they did escaped only omar is left behind, and thus begins a full on battle between omar and 200 troll horde, it took about an hour for him to finish with minimal damage for the area, as he got out of the dungeon victorious every one cheered and got back to work normal after they carried the workers body, omar sees the manager watching his body getting carried away, the manager of the mine is named caluis tall well-built old man he watches them carry the body with a piece of cloth covering his mouth and nose, omar walks towards him stand next to him and both watch}  
-omar: where are they taking him?  
-caluis: *muffled but understandable* wha- oh, they are taking him to a near cemetery and bury him after that they're going to notify the families if he has any. God this place is filthy.  
-omar: what not used to the filth.  
{caluis is from a very wealthy noble family that is close to the king, now caluis is very spoiled, like rotten spoiled he always have someone do his work and his "dirty" his family gave him this mine to overlook as a temporary job. He was able to boss everyone except omar who he always throws him in the trash can if he tries to}  
-caluis: no im not a filth like you, or those filthy miners, you better kneel before me before I get mad.  
-omar: *sighs* when are you going to learn, but today is my final day here so as a parting gift im not gonna shove your clean ass in the litter.  
-caluis: wait what? You're going home today?  
-omar: hmm? This is not what I imagined your response why? Gonna miss me?  
-caluis: n-no but who is going to protect if you're going to leave?  
-omar: not my business on the contract it’s says that on the 25th my job ends and the today is the 25th, so an a sense my job already done im going to pick my bags and le-  
-caluis: NO! you're not gonna leave.  
-omar: hmm? Why is that?  
-caluis: *in a cocky manner* well its simple because I said so, and when I say something it happens and I said no I order you to stay here and work until I leave.  
-omar: hmmm…..   
{omar holds caluis from a cliff}  
-caluis: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Please put me back, please please please!  
-omar: well im supposed to be protecting this mine and I see as a threat! And my job says that I have to eliminate threats so no hard feelings ok bud.  
-caluis: NO NO… but your job ended right, right?  
-omar: sorry I work here until my boss leaves so until you leave I can leave. But when you die your soul leaves your body so I can leave to.  
-caluis: No, please your job ends today and ill pay double.  
-omar: hmm… triple?  
-caluis: TRIPLE I accept just put me down already.  
-omar: ok  
{omar puts him back at the clif}  
-omar: pay up.  
-caluis: ok, ok.  
{caluis right on paper that signed by him and puts his inked fingerprint on it after writing the number of money that omar is cashing out, after that omar flew to the borders the capital then landed near the gates, omar notices some people he met throughout the months, goes to the bank cash in the deposit the money after paying up the monthly fees and gets a pouch full of 10 gold, while walking home he sees a vase full of red roses, later on sees a tailor, omar enters the tailor shop.}  
-omar: hello?  
-tailor: welcome to my humble shop, how may help you dear friend?  
{the tailor is a fox demi-human seems middle aged buffed}  
-omar: do you do hats?  
-tailor: ofcourse, have a design in you mind or a specific look?  
-omar: yes I want it to pointy but not too pointy kinda of low but have this gape thing in the middle, sorry I don’t know how to describe it mind if I show you a sketch of it?  
-tailor: no probs show me!  
{omar shows him a hat which it’s an elegant kind of cowboy hat with a hint a British top hat in it}  
-tailor: to be honest friend this is the first time ive seen this kind of design.  
-omar: *kind of disappointed* oh you cant make it?  
-tailor: I didn’t say that now did i? im going to give the price tomorrow after I finish it.  
-omar: REALLY! Thank you very much dear tailor.  
-tailor: nah, its nothing much the name is teke, now sit down so I can take your measurement Mr. Hatter.  
-omar: oh you heard of me?  
(here we go again its like back at the uni *sighs*)  
-tailor: to be honest they told me about you but I really didn’t care, by they I meant the other customers so don’t worry.  
{teke starts taking omar heads measurement's, after some time he finishes and omar says his goodbyes and leaves home, he reaches his house at the afternoon of the day samantha sees him through the window and rushes down stairs, omar notices her and smiles}  
-samy: marie! Marie! omar is back.  
-marie: ah, right on time for dinner.  
{omar opens the house as samy fast as a bullet jumps on him and hugs him, samantha left's up her head}  
-samy: you said two weeks. *frowns*  
-omar: *in sarcastically confused matter* whaat? I only was out for two weeks and one day, and that extra one day is today!  
-samy: well anyway welcome home  
-omar: thanks *samy smiles.  
{marie comes to the entrance hallway}  
-marie: welcome home master hatter. Please let me hold this vase.  
-omar: again with the master, please stop marie it makes me uncomfortable.  
{marie comes closer at him the glares at him}  
-marie: then order me!  
-omar: Oook, uhm... so what are we having for dinner something smells good.  
-marie: well be having some roasted chicken with egg salad that you taught me, this time I think a pretty good job if I say so myself.  
-omar: ok, ready the table for us please marie.  
{marie nods and takes the vase from him, omar and samantha are walking towards the stairs, omar pats samantha's head}  
-omar: oh by the way you gained some heavy pounds.  
-samy: shut up, oh yeah we need to check if I got taller or not.  
-omar: ok I say you didn’t because your still small.  
{it’s a running theme between them where samantha stand next to the door stool and scratch it above the head and check if she got taller or not, they run the door stool and check}  
-omar: oh sorry samantha I win this time.  
-samy: you lied.  
-omar: huh? No I didn’t check.  
-samy: no need you said samantha not samy, when you lie you say samantha!  
-omar: and you an idiot?  
-samy: huh, that's mean why did you say that?  
-omar: you just told me when I lie now all I gotta do is not say samantha again,  
-samy: but we promised to never lie to each other  
{omar looks at her, she looks down, omar rolls his eyes and pats her head}  
-omar: I know, I know im sorry ill never lie again. *she smiles*  
(damn, when did she get this smart and so beautiful, ahhh shees so cute I want to hug her and never let her go)  
-samy: oh yeah, omar  
-omar: hmm?  
-samy: im having a friend over for diner I already told marie.  
-omar: *stretches* really who she is and where she from?  
-samy: he's from the capital and his name is mark.  
-omar: oh ok ….. WAIT HE? HE AS A MALE HUMAN BEING?  
-samy: I knew your going to act like this. Omar he's just a friend and you already trained to defend myself right?   
(still this isn’t enough, why who ? mark hmmm mark I wish you would do something wrong I will kill you.)  
{omar starts to laugh kind of evilly and heavy breathing is commencing, samantha noticed it and starts to smell omar as he is completely stinks because he haven’t washed completely the trolls blood stains, but samantha is smelling and thinking}  
-samy: ogres, you slayed ogres right?  
-omar: so close yet so far-  
-samy: No, its trolls isn’t it? *omar nods in approval* damn I should’ve gone with my guts.  
-omar: damn?   
{samantha jumps a little as she noticed that omar heard her say damn which is banned for her to use this kind of language and looks at omar kind of scared, omar is fumed with anger and hits her head to hurt her a little}  
-samy: ow sorry sorry.  
-omar: next time its gonna hurt more you hear?  
-samy: YES SIR!  
-omar: good now go get ready im going to take a shower.  
-samy ok  
{samy goes to get ready and omar shower's, after some time he gets down with casual clothing and sees marie getting the table ready. After marie finished reading the table and putting the food she heard three knocks on the main door, marie opened the house and saw two demi-humans, one is a dog and the other is a horse and a small child between them, the child was wearing all blue clothes, blue shirt blue jacket and a blue short's}  
-marie: welcome, my name is marie the maid of this house.  
{the dog demi human who looks like a butler put a hand on his chest and the other open indicating on the child}  
-dog butler: my name is rokok butler for his majesty duke Solomon pal, and this is his son plox pal.  
-plox: is samy here?  
{marie looked at the child in confusion because samantha doesn’t allow anyone except omar to call her samy, but she shook it of}  
-marie: yes, master samantha is here, allow to show you to the guest room.  
{marie lead them to the guest room which is on the left side on the main hall and goes to the kitchen to prepare tea. Meanwhile omar heads down shirtless and wet while whipping the water on his head with a towel}  
-omar: marie! Is the food ready?  
-marie: yes, and the guests have arrived.  
{omar was standing in the hallway and looks to his right and they all staring at him, omar looks at the child, he walks towards him and crouches}  
-omar: hey there welcome to my house, my name is omar hatter samy's brother. You must be samy's friend right?  
-plox: yes, but she never told she that you are her brother…   
(huh? Then what am I to her? Guess ill ask her later)  
{omar notices the two demi-humans are standing behind the couch that plox was sitting on}  
-omar: uhh… why are you two standing? Please take a seat!  
{the two demi-humans look at omar in surprise and in confusion so as plox}  
-plox: you allow your servant to sit next to you?  
-omar: what kind of question is that? Ofcourse, and eat on the same table they're still people right?  
{both the demi-humans look at him in surprise and in fear, while plox look's at him in disgust, omar notices that and shakes it off}  
-marie: master samantha the food is ready and you guest is here.  
-samy: coming!  
{samy comes down the stairs wearing casual dress, and looks at omar who is shirtless and in front of her guest's}  
-samy: GO AND GET DRESSED!  
-omar: YES MAM!  
{omar runs to his room and get dressed by the time he came down plox's servants were looking at the table in surprise and hears a rustle}  
-plox: HOW DARE YOU SIT BESIDE ME ON A TABLE? HUH?  
-samy: please plox let go of her.  
{when omar rushed to the table he saw plox holding a knife and trying to cut maries hair but samantha is holding him preventing him from doing it while marie is ctying}  
-omar: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?  
{omar holds the kids arm and grabs the knife from him}  
-omar: samy take marie to my room and treat her.  
{samy takes marie up stairs, when samy has gone up omar shift's his attention to the boy}  
-plox: YOU TWO WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE DOING GO GET HERE!  
-horse demi-human: but…  
-plox: DID YOU TWO FORGET WHAT I CAN DO?  
{the two servant's hesitated a bit but both of the ran upstairs}  
-omar: hey!  
{omar drops the kid and runs after them only to see marie been choked by rokok, and samy been hold by the horse-human, omar rushes and pushes the rokok then jump on him only to be stabbed from behind by plox, some of omar blood landed on Marie's dress, marie sees the blood and stares}  
-plox: you? What is wrong with you? Are you really human? Are you really a nobleman? No, NO! you are nothing but a worthless scum of a peasant.  
{when he went to stab another time samantha hold ploxes hand then shoots her other hand around his arm holding it strong and drops him on the ground, but in the mean time omar notices maries blank look and knows this going to get dangerous, marie stands up and get's the two swords under omar's bed, and unsheathes them}  
-omar: *stands up* marie calm down, its me omar.  
{everyone look's at marie with horror}  
-omar: you two step back ill handle this, samy you got the prick?  
-samy: yeah what are we going to do with marie?  
-omar: don’t worry break his arm and go the storage room and get my red elixir!  
[red elixir: known more commonly as the healing potion, you can make healing potions if you are a hig enough alchemist during omar and samy's travels omar met such high alchemist and learned the formula of the healing potion through ketatse, and started making them in the storage, keep in mind healing elixir is extremely rare and hard to make so its worth in the market is very high, it comes up to 1000 gold per small glass of healing potion]  
{samy breaks plox's arm and shoulder then makes him unconscious throw a bashing his head on the floor then rushes to the storage room, omar notices that and he is proud, marie growls}  
-omar: marie, its me omar your friend remember me?  
-marie: step back!  
-omar: you know I cant do that *steps forward slowly* im here to help y-  
{marie stabs omar with the two swords in the guts, both servants tried to make a move but omar holds his hand and tells them not too, omar keeps to continue to move forward while the swords are sticking out of his back and holds marie by hugging her}  
-omar: its okay, its okay im here im here *she starts hitting him and scratching him but omar keeps hugging her* its okay its Okayy, its okay. Let it all out its okay. *omar starts to scratch her wolf like ear's* its okay I know. *marie starts to calm down eventually passing out*  
{omar carry's marie to his bed and tuck her in, then stand's up and looks at the servant}  
-omar: take this runt and get out of here!  
-rokok: please sir they’ll kill us if they see him like this…  
(I actually don’t give a fuck about you, but…. *sighs*)  
{omar crouches near plox, he fills ploxes arm with darkness and fix his arm with ease, then look at them}  
-omar: now go, and if you want you can quit your job there and comeback here!  
-rokok: wha- after what we- I did? Your willing to forgive m-  
-omar: I didn’t forgive you *looks at the horse maid* or you but you can atone for it by coming back!  
-rokok: thank you  
-horse maid: wait please, I realize what I did is wrong but please… can you help the ones that are trapped in their dungeon?  
-rokok: stella?   
-omar: trapped?  
-stella: yes! Please I beg you! *the kneels* please I beg you!  
{omar sighs and crouch next to her}   
-omar: its okay ill help left your hea-  
{omar is fell to the floor, he lost to much blood, he could heal himself as he did to plox but he is too tired to do so, thankfully after sometime samantha rushes in the room and holds omar head and shoves the bottle in omar's mouth letting him drink, omar curls up the bed and sleep next to marie}  
-samy: you too *angrily* get out please!  
{rokok holds plox and gets out with him and stella, next day there is a huge banging on the door marie wakes up and sees omar, shocked she fell of the bed and sees all the blood that omar bled and instantly remembers, the banging continues. She changes her clothes and goes to the door and opens it}  
-marie: y-yes?  
{when she opens the door she sees a whole flock of police officers}  
-Police officer: mam is this omar hatter's house?  
-marie: y-yes but what's the matter-  
{he shoves her then enters the house}  
-police officer: were here to arrest omar for the charge of murder two demi-humans!  
-marie: what!! Master omar well neve- *remembers what happens last night, and also remembers rokok choking her*  
{the police officer wakes samantha when she started screaming omar woke up and sees the blood, he knew something was up and cleaned the blood with his power, when they entered his room he saw him sitting on his bed}  
-police officer: there is no blood… Are you omar hatter?   
-omar: yes I am what brings you to my room   
{marie rushes to omar's room}  
-marie: OMAR!  
-omar: calm yourself marie.  
-marie: they got Samy  
{omar's eyes widen up}  
-omar: what's the meaning of this what she has to do with it? What's the problem officer? Did she beat the kids again?  
-officer: omar you are under arrest! For the murder of duke pals two demi-human servants.  
-omar: ill come with you but youll leave the girls alone.  
{the officer stares at omar for a little a bit, then lifts his hands a soldier runs downstairs}  
-officer: deal.  
{the officer put shackles on omar and dragged him to jail, another man walks in}  
-man: are you mr. hatter?  
-omar: yup  
-man: today youll be judged by me.  
-omar: judged but I didn’t do anything.  
-man: we have two witnesses that say you murdered the demi humans  
-omar: who are you? And who are those witnesses?  
-man: I am duke pal, and the witnesses are my wife and her son.  
(oh so this how it is, and her son? Huh well then)  
-omar: your wife and her son huh? So this is how are you going to play this game?  
{two soldiers carry omar to a stand, and there is a noose and an executioner in front of everyone the duke stands next to him}  
-omar: *in whisper* hey what are you going to my sister and the maid?  
-solomon: *in whisper* if you comply and die nothing will happen.   
(is that so huh, my execution… who would’ve thought ill be executed how did this turn out like this will… I cant use my powers im too tired and if I did it will cause some unnecessary damage but ill never escape and it will hurt samy, heh it was a good life though)  
{omar thought of all that while the duke was saying that omar murdered and another stuff, when the duke gave the signal to the execution after putting the noose on omar neck samantha is screaming and crying, the executioner pulled the leaver and the floor beneath omar opened up, a single arrow was shot and cut the rope omar fell down and hit his head and fell unconscious but he heard the word celestial soldiers?}

 

 

-End of Chapter 5-


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! I just finished the finals and I have more time to do more dumb stuff, heh but yet again if you are reading this then thank you very much for giving your time to read my story, and if no one read this well uhm BOOBIES!!! Heh im just messing around as usual sorry… well thank you again for reading my story and hope you enjoy!

 

 

{omar woke up in a bed, his head hurts}  
(ugh… huh where am I? WHY AM I NAKED?? Huh… god my head hurt *notices clothes on a wooden table next to him with his leather bag* this… this is nt my clothes huh? *notices the hat he described to the tailor along with a message*)  
{omar grabs the hat and pulls out the message it says "get well soon and dont worry about the fee you can pay me later", while reading it the door opens and a maid get's holds a bucket full of water and notices omar's well build naked body, her face turn blood red and runs out side and drops the bucket, quickly omar catches the bucket and looks at the water, his eyes widen up}  
(this face, I knew I have long hair but I have a different face? How did I really not notice this before? What the hell? I HAVE A BEARD? Since when? Not that I mind but, this is too much I need to figure out what's going on, * remembers samantha and the promise he made to stella* SAMANTHA! Where is she?)  
{omar washes his face wear his clothes with the hat as fast as he can and slams the door open he sees a couple of maids waiting outside blushing}  
-omar: YOU TWO!  
-maids: y-yes?  
-omar: have you seen a little girl black hair and blue eyes kinda of clumsy and completely stupid?  
-maid: oh you mean lady samantha? Yeah she was visiting you frequen-  
-omar: *relieved* where is she?  
-maid: she's in her room a sleep, down the stairs to the left but don’t wa-  
{omar runs to her room, opens it and sees her asleep}  
(oh she's *pant* *pant* sleeping what's this place anyway? Maybe I could those maids who are blushing, well they should I have such a LUSHES MUSCULAR BODY!!)  
-samy: you were thinking of something stupid aren’t you?  
-omar: oh samy did I woke you?  
-samy: no I wasn’t asleep  
{samy is clearly tired like she didn’t sleep for a couple of day's omar looks concerned he hugs then both lay on the bed and sleep, after couple hours later the door opened and two maids walk in, omar wakes up sees them and puts a finger on his mouth}  
-omar: shhhhh.  
{the two women blushes}  
(im not trying to be cute you to idiots shut up!!)  
{samantha wakes up and looks at the maids and at omar}  
-samy: is it already morning?  
-omar: I don’t know *looks at the maids* is it?  
-maid: its already noon master samantha.  
-samy: noon? We missed breakfast…  
-omar: is that what you were worried about? Well come on lets get out and ill treat you.  
-samy: really lets go! I wonder what should I eat? Can I have boar sandwich  
-omar: sure!  
{the maids look at each other confused}  
-maid: im sorry but you can't get out yet!  
-omar: huh? Why?  
-maid: the king request's your audience!  
-omar: the king? Wait where are we?  
-maid: in the kings palace!  
-omar: you knew about this samy?  
-samy: yeah when you were sleeping, some people in armor came and took us at the palace you were so sick.  
(sick…?)  
-omar: *at the maid* how long was I out?  
-maid: for about a month!  
(A MONTH!!! Wait so samy was a wake for a hole month that impossible the average human being can live without sleep for about 40 day's and dies at the last day! I guess she slept considering that shes alive)  
{two soldiers enter the room}  
-soldier: are you omar?  
-omar: yes.  
-soldier: the king request your immediate audience!  
(immediate?)  
-omar: take me to him.  
{omar kiss samantha on the forehead}  
-omar: ill be back it will be short then we will be on our way ok?  
-samy: take care.  
-both maids: how cute *between each other*  
-maid 1: do u think he's single?  
-maid 2: no he has his child…  
-omar: *angrily basically shouting* SHES MY SISTER!!! Jeez and you woke her up too get her food and water and don’t give her any sugar ok!  
-samy: why?  
-omar: you are diabetic that why!  
-samy: why are you always saying that that's mean…  
-omar: *whispers to samantha* it’s a disease you idiot, when I can invent candy without sugar that taste sweet you'll be the first to get one ok?  
-samy: promise?  
(again with the promises… god damn it)  
-omar: promise.  
{the soldiers take omar to the throne room where the king resides most of the time, in the throne room, there were two thrones which were empty and soldiers in two line all facing each other standing near the wall and 4 people standing in front of the king facing omar}  
(ok… one is a female with red hair? Jesus this keeps getting weirder and weirder by the second judging by the way she looks shes a soldier of some kind, and the one beside her black hair finally, well built a general maybe? He doesn’t wear armor and… what the heck is up with his mustache? The girl beside him with the huge boobs jesus shes hot, looks like a maiden or probably a magician of some kind. And this guy is definitely a knight blonde hair well-built flashy armor, a knight or the prince)  
{omar leans toward the soldier}  
-omar: *in whispers* hey where is the king?  
{as soon as omar said those word the door opened with horn blowing and the king enters the room with two girls behind him, the king is old he have gray long hair gray beard crown on top of his head and a huge fancy robe, the girls behind him one had blond hair and the other had red hair, bot seemed young, the king sat on his throne and every one kneeled except omar, the king notices}  
-the king: kneel!  
-omar: I kneel to no man, sorry.  
{everyone in the room is baffled, the red haird soldier stands up facing omar}  
-red hair: do u know who you are talking to he is the king of this land your king, our majesty king-  
-omar: I DON’T CARE! I kneel to no man no matter who he is, he is my king I get that I respect him and ready to fight for him and for our lands, but to kneel NEVER!  
-the king: its ok eisha, everyone lift yourselves. You there your name?  
-omar: my name is omar hatter my lord.  
-the king omar hatter? *strokes his beard* you’re the one who was convicted of killing those demi-humans, right?  
-omar: I didn’t kill any one my lord.  
-the king: then why were you standing on the execution table?  
-omar: to protect my sister and the maid of my house my lord.  
-the king: do you think that if you laid youre life for them the man who were executing you will stop?  
-omar: wha- what do you mean my lord?  
-the king: I mean if you died what makes you so sure that he will oblige youre request of not killing you sister and your maid?  
{omar is shocked}  
(h-he's right, I cant believe it, im still way too naïve)  
{omar recomposed himself and notices that the red haired girl is grinning}  
-omar: none, my lord.  
-the king: I see. *continues to stroke his beard*  
(just a sec he is not the same king that gramps told me he seems a lot sterner and confident)  
-the king: im sorry if I made you angry, well as you see we need your help with something.  
-omar: my help? You seem to have quite the soldiers my lord why not ask them for help?  
{everyone looks down in disappointment}  
-the king: *to the whole room* leave us!  
{every one leaves except for the four people omar described in his head}  
-the king: we nee- what are you doing?  
{omar is sitting down on the floor}  
-omar: hmm? Nothing my lord why?  
-eisha: stand up do you not have any dignity?  
-omar: what's dignity have to do with anything, flatty?  
-eisha: FLATTY!!?  
(gotcha! Seems like I striked a nerve now its 1-0 idiot!)  
{omar grins}  
-the king: now now you too listen up, *both of them look at the king* we need your help finding a certain someone, her name is carmen abo khit  
{omar's mouth dropped and looks at the king in anger and stands up}  
-omar: hey old man what did you say? How do you know this name and what do you want from her?  
-the king: do you know her?  
-omar: ANSWER ME!  
{every one unsheathes their swords and points at omar covering the king}  
-omar: *recomposed* sorry my lord, who is this woman and why do you want her so badly?  
-blondie: do you think he'll tell you after you screamed at him-  
-the king: silence jalu, omar this woman is my wife and she was abducted by certain enemy that's why I want you to find her.  
-omar: I accept!  
{everyone is shocked due to omar's immediate acceptance}  
-the king: come with me.  
{omar and the king walks outside the room into the garden}  
-the king: who is this woman to you omar? And be honest.  
-omar: you will not believe me my lord.  
-the king: try me!  
-omar: she is my mother  
-the king: I knew it  
-omar: huh?  
-the king: the moment I lied eyes on you I knew it, you look just like her stubborn intelligent and you have her eyes.  
-omar: how do you know her?  
-the king: before when I was a prince, I was an arrogant naïve and a bit of a prick, one day, I heard that a woman appeared out of nowhere in a small village up north, so after a year I went to meet her.  
-omar: why did you wait a year?  
-the king: a prince just can't freely go anywhere he wants at that time the kingdome were at war with that lands king after we won the war I met her she was so beautiful.  
At that time I was even more arrogant one time I was drunk wearing normal framer clothes and found my self-awake on a hay stack with a cleaver pointed at my neck then I met your mother, I told her that "im the prince" but she told me "I don’t give a damn who you are get out!" then she kicked me *omar laughs* yeah you laughing she kicked me out after that I came back to win her through money she spat at my face and after that with flowers and tries and tries then one day we fell in love after couple of year's later we were married and I was crowned king of this land, I was great ruler and she was a great queen ruling with an iron stone, there was no racism no blood shed and she told me all about her world and about her family we tried many ways for her return after that I convinced her that we can make our own and thats how we got my son arthur she was so happy with him and spend almost all of her time teaching him everything she knew and telling him storys of her world, one day she fell ill, she was bed ridden so I got her flowers her favorites the velvet flower's (mom's favorite is velvet huh didn’t know that) then she brightened up again one year ago I woke up and didn’t find her next to me after some research all around the lands and throught other lands the kingdome fell to this state and I thought she got back to her world, not until two months ago a scout of ours sent a message saying that he saw the queen and till now we havent heard of him when we asked where he is stationed at or what part of the land the only thing that came up is that he's stationed up north after the dungeon, to make matters worst up north is the demi-human kingdome and they despise humans ive sent 7 scouts already all of them returned with no avail.  
-omar: don’t worry my lord ill find her.  
-the king: tell me about yourself and stop using my lord its really stupid.  
-omar: I get ya, well im 20 years old single, before I cam here I was an chemistry engineer student which in this world I was an alchemy student, I have a brother a sister, my brother passed away do not having enough money to buy for his medicine. And gramps.  
-the king: hmm?  
-omar: my mother well at least from my world *tear's start's to fill up* has been missing for 3 years. So I had to pick my grounds up and protect my sister in my world now she is living at my uncle's house from my mother's side.  
-the king: and your dad?  
-omar: he married an another woman and throw us aside, if mom know this shell probably kill herself that's why if I found it that she is really my mother who disappeared 3 years ago I will not tell her.  
-the king: you sure? *omar looks after him after he wipes his tears* I mean do you want to live oblivious to what's happening outside?  
-omar: if it means that shell be happy with you, im ready to get the sin for it.  
{while the king and omar were talking samantha was listening and she was crying and her cry was so loud that omar and the king heard it and ran to her}  
-omar: samy? Wait did you…  
-samy: *trying to recompose, still tears* ye*sniff* yes, so this is why you didn’t want to tell me?  
-omar: *hugs her* sorry that you had to hear that.  
-samy: why are you apologizing? You are my big brother if your hurt I have to help you that's why I decided to study to be a doctor!  
-omar: a doctor? Why's that?  
-samy: so when you get hurt I can heal you… I cant use magic so I can't be healer but at least when you get home hurt I can help you!!  
-omar: *hugs tightly, in tears* you idiot.  
{samy smiles and the king smiles, the king crouches near samy after omar and samy stopped hugging}  
-the king: and who this beautiful lady is?  
-samy: my name is samy fuea, im omar's little sister.  
-the king: my oh my, aren’t you the lucky lad  
-omar: please gramps she a pain in the *samy kicks omar leg* ow what's that for?  
-samy: don’t call the king gramps be respectful that's why you will never have a girlfriend, hmph.  
{while omar and samy are arguing eisha come's}  
-eisha: your majesty the monsters have attacked staies village.  
-the king: my god.  
-omar: gather 4 soldiers and 2 magicians well be heading out.  
{eisha is stunned of omar's immediate take of command and not being scared}  
-eisha: what are you crazy? There is at lease dozen of laker's out there how a mere group of will do?  
(a group of 8 huh? who is the eighth?)  
[laker: the laker are a 18 meter long boar with human body, its not called a demi-human because it’s a wild creature and mainly lives in dungeon's and rarely come out]  
-omar: do you want to stand and argue? Because I have all day if not go and ready them, Now!  
-eisha: tch…  
{eisha runs to ready the soldiers and ready the horses}  
-omar: samy.  
-samy: yes?  
-omar: *turn to the king and smiles* take care of the king.  
-samy: yes, sir!  
{the king look at omar in an oh! Then looks at samy and smiles knowing his job is to protect her, eisha return having paper's containing information on the soldiers and the magician's. omar uses saiba to read faster}  
-eisha: uh what did you use?  
-omar: I don’t trust you, so I will not tell you?  
-eisha: I don’t trust you either…  
-omar: are the horses ready?  
-eisha: yes, we are ready to go!  
-omar: go ill be ahead.  
-eisha: showing your true face huh? I know you’re a cowar-  
{omar reveals his wings and flys away while grinning}  
-eisha: h-he he has wings?  
-the king: go eisha! Protect the village!  
-eisha: on it your majesty!  
{omar lands at the destroyed part on the village seeing two lakers}  
-omar: damn you guys are huge, KAMAZOTS!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I just signed up in archive of our own, so I started uploading my story there so to who is reading this, if any, hi my name is omar the writer! Even though ive never written a story before but its very fun none the less, thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoy, please write in the comment if anything is wrong or a way to help me better if you want, other than that hope you enjoy!

 

 

-omar: damn you guys are huge, KAMAZOTS!  
{omar summons kamazots, and wields them, the laker's see him and let out a huge scream, omar is looking at him while the wind is gushing in his way, omar runs towards them one laker punches at omar but he jumps at his hand and runs towards the head and slice of the head while jumping off to a near tree, omar turn around and jump to hit the other laker but his coat got stuck to a tree branch and now his hanging from a tree, the laker stands in front of omar, they lock eyes omar uses his darkness to get himself unstuck while the laker punches the tree, omar falls to the ground and sees the laker's foot above him, he jumps to the other slicing it and jumps to the back and stabs his way to the head then slice it and falls with the laker to the ground, now omar is ground level and looks to the south and sees four of them}  
-omar: two down ten to go.  
{omar starts jumping and running from building to building and sees a flock of people running and screaming, omar sees a stunned girl being squashed by the laker and other people dying from the laker's, omar is unfazed by the scenery and jumps to a near laker the laker sees him and punches to his direction, omar cant dodge the attack due for him being in midair, the punch is landed at him making him flop to the ground spitting blood, omar heals himself using his darkness and uses that darkness to strike through the laker's making a pointy shaped pillar killing them instantly, by the time his vanishes his power eisha and the soldiers as well as the magician's both soldiers are male and one male magician arrived on horses}  
-eisha: you… killed them?  
-omar: yeah, what of it? The main priority is saving the people you two *indicating on a soldier and a magician* go north of here there are smashed houses help as many people as possible and you two *indicating on another soldier as well as a magician* go north-east from here evacuate as much as possible but watch out ive seen a couple of them there after were done here-  
{a laker lands a punch on them but omar using saiba saw that and protects them using his hand to parry the monster pushing him back and fall on a fountain, all of them is shocked}  
-omar: the rest stay here got that, NOW GO!!  
-eisha: tch.. don’t order us around you just a mere adven- huh!  
{eisha sense blood lust from behind her and notices that the soldiers are already went to do omar's orders and looks behind and sees the laker trying to land a punch on them the soldier on her right lunges at eisha managing only to push her to safety while he get's squashed by the punch as well as the two horses}  
-eisha: GAIKOOOOOOO!  
-omar: eisha!  
{omar runs at eisha to check on her but gets cut off by two laker's}  
*while going the lakers* (shall I reveal my power damn *sees eisha is stunned and about to die from a punch* god damn it)  
{omar fills himself with darkness increasing his physical damage and agility as well as his haste, and cuts both laker's neck with an amazing speed unnoticeable by the naked untrained eye, and unleashes his wings and takes eisha before the punch lands, eisha looks at omar}  
-eisha: gaiko just… just. *tear's falling*  
-omar: if you don’t focus now we all are going to die, if your not going to fight stay the fuck out of my way.  
{eisha looks down with dead eyes, omar lands near a soldier who just the magician kill a laker and continued the evacuation}  
-omar: take care of her *give him eisha*  
-soldier: what happened?  
-omar: no time to explain, how's the evacuation?  
-soldier: smoothly, we just killed one and saved about two dozens of people from this building just about just five left and its all done.  
-omar: good work.  
-soldier: by the way how did you get here so qu-  
{omar unleashes his wings again and fly after a minute or so he sees three laker's one is eating the bottom half of a woman but shes still alive, while the other two are destroying buildings, omar resummons kamazots and speed down cutting the laker who is eating the lady in two, doing so omar cut the lady in half also, the two laker notice omar and run towards him, omar ready himself in a stance fills kamazots with darkness and swings his dagger's in the air doing so omar cuts the lakers making them 4 pieces each. And lunges in the air flying seeing another two laker's one is being fend off by another soldier and a magician, omar lands near them they don’t notice, omar runs by them in high speed and jumps at the laker and cuts his neck lands on his back and jumps at the next laker cutting his neck in half also, omar lands covered in blood and looks at the two of them, they look afraid of him}  
-omar: those are the last two right?  
-magician: last two? There is a dozen right?  
-omar: yeah the other crew killed one, and I killed the rest.  
-soldier: the rest? That's eleven… you KILLED ELEVEN on your own bullshit.  
-omar: believe me or don’t It doesn’t matter to me, go help evacuate.  
{the day ends, everyone is evacuated and more soldiers came to help making a camp, omar is sitting on the tree that got blown off by the laker eating an apple that was on it, he looks at his right and sees eisha covered by a blanket and sits next to him}  
-eisha: *murmurs* thank you…  
-omar: hmm...? sorry I didn’t hear you.  
-eisha: n-nothing.  
-omar: is it what happened earlier? If your expecting an apology…. Sorry.  
{eisha looks at omar shocked}  
-eisha: so you are a human? Huh.  
-omar: what is that suppose to mean?  
-eisha: oh you don’t know, the soldiers calls you a monster because you appeared suddenly covered in blood after killing two lakers.  
-omar: oh those two so they told everyone?  
(did I frighten that much! Heh I hope they don’t walk away when I meet them)  
-eisha: ah so its true?  
-omar: yeah, it happened they were defending the people while two lakers were attacking, I was flying above them and saw them and landed lending a hand.  
-eisha: is that so.  
(she seems to be still traumatized huh, maybe I could one of mom's teaching on her to lift up the mood)  
-omar: yeah… tell me when was the last time you looked at the sky?  
-eisha: what do you mean? I look at the sky al the time.  
-omar: no I mean to look at the sky and just absorb all the positive by looking at the stars and letting out all the negative.  
{omar slaps her bag making eisha to "Eeek" looks at her and smiles an reassuring smile and goes to his tent to sleep, at the break of dawn he wakes up to a foot of a soldier near his face, he stands up and goes to the near lake and starts washing himself, he notices someone near him}  
-omar: KAMAZOTS! *snap finger's* who's there?  
-soldier: woah woah there, its just me taking.  
{omar sees a soldier coming to wash also, he has brown hair well build strong jaw}  
-omar: *sighs* you scared the hell out of me.  
-soldier: me scare you, yeah right.  
{omar ignores him and continue to wash}  
-soldier: are you the guy who killed eleven lakers yesterday?  
-omar: no, it’s the guy in the middle tent.  
-soldier: there is only one tent.  
(this guy…)  
-soldier: you are him! Wow I dint think ill meet you here.  
-omar: why? I only did my job that’s all to it.  
-soldier: man you are dark. My name is takai. Takai emor *holds his hand in a handshake position*  
-omar: *shakes his hand* omar hatter.  
-takai: omar huh? Nice to meet you.  
-omar: like wise  
(weird I don’t dislike this much… weird)  
{omar finishes, and gets out the water and start's to wipe himself with the towel and wear's his clothes looks back at takai and his eyes widens, takai has a huge scar on his back, from his right shoulder to his left waist, omar ignores as much as he could, he walks back at the camp still imagining that scar}  
(to have a scar that big and deep especially on his back, its either an enemy snuck up behind him or an ally betrayed him, why am I thinking this much about him *shakes his head sideways while still walking*)  
{because omar shook his head, he bumps to a female woman bystander making her fall}  
-omar: oh sorry I didn’t see you *lends hand to help*  
{omar sees omar and get's scared}  
-woman: you… *gets angry* you killed… *tears up* YOU KILLED MY SISTER!  
{she stands up and slap omar at the face, omar recomposes himself and remembers the woman he sliced up that was in the lakers mouth}  
-omar: sorry  
{and walks past her like she wasn’t even there, eisha saw what happened and ran to the women to help her as she fell to the ground crying, omar keeps walking after a couple of minutes he reaches the camp and sees a soldier with a horse}  
-omar: uh hey.  
-soldier: yeah?  
-omar: can I borrow this horse?  
-soldier: well you can just borrow a horse? Where are you gonna go with it?  
-omar: my village isn’t too far from here and im going to visit my family, don’t worry ill return it by noon.  
-soldier: its already noon brother, but take it anyway make sure to bring her back.  
-omar: thank you!  
{omar rides the horse and return to the village he met mial at, after he reached their grave he just stood there, crying. After a while he senses someones appearance, he pulls out a dagger from his right leg and throws it to the wall}  
-omar: *in tears* if you don’t want to join them get out!  
{eisha gets out and looks at him, shes a little bit shocked to see him crying, omar whips his tears}  
-omar: what are you doing her.  
-eisha: the woman apologizes she told me everything.  
-omar: that woman, oh you mean the bystander right? Yes I killed her mother.  
-eisha: its her mother, but you didn’t kill her intently right?  
-omar: wrong, I saw her before killing the laker, I knew it there is no way of saving her and if she is saved shell die anyway so I put her down along with the laker. If I dint do it she would’ve died because the laker's hand was heading straight towards her. Even though I saved her she slapped the hell out of me. Heh  
-eisha: are you ok?  
-omar: what do you care?  
-eisha what?  
{omar looks at eisha with tears, and walks past her to the horse and head back to the camp after couple of hours everyone make haste to the capital. By night everyone reached the capital, omar heads to samantha's room, samantha sees omar and jumps at omar hugging him, in the room also is marie holding a book}  
-samy: welcome back  
-marie: welcome back master  
-omar: thank you both.  
-samy: its laker blood.  
-omar: wow you got it right.  
-samy: did I... wait you're not playing right?  
-omar: no you really did get it.  
{samy's eyes lit up}  
-samy: YEEEES!!!  
-omar: how about I treat you to some tasty boar sandwiches, huh?  
-samy: yes please.  
-omar: *to marie* you want anything?  
-marie: nothing, thank you.  
-omar: well then, lets head out!  
{omar takes samy and puts her on his head for her to sit, the exit the palace and goes to the market and buys her a boar sandwich, while on the way omar visits the tailor, he knocks three times and enters, sees the tailor working on a certain coat, he sees omar and stops working}  
-teke: oh welcome, welcome!  
-omar: hello good sir.  
-teke: why hello, hello *notices samy on his right holding omar's hand* aren’t you a sight for sore eyes my name is teke welcome!  
{samantha bows down a little}  
-samy: hello my name is samantha fuea.  
-teke: samantha, nice name you got there, wait you told me your last name is hatter then, oh its by your mother side isn’t it?  
-omar: no, shes my sister dear tailor sister.  
-teke: oh, sorry about that. So what brings you here is there anything specific you want?  
{samy is strolling around the shop}  
-omar: yes actually, first I want to pay my debt and I want some dark blue coat as well as some t-shirts my size *notices samy holding a dress* if anything you want let him measure you so he can give you something your size… samy?  
-teke: its ok, so dark blue? Leather? Cloth?  
-omar: leather.  
{teke starts measuring omar with a pencil in his mouth}  
-teke: anything for the pants?  
-omar: no.  
-teke: boots?  
-omar: also no.  
-teke: I guess ill have something for you. Come with me!  
{teke shows omar some coats omar says no to the most of them but finally says yes to two, while that samantha comes holding a purple dress}  
-samy: can I have this one?  
-omar: *looks at teke* is it her size?  
-teke: lets have a look.  
{teke starts measuring teke and his hand gets to her waist omar instantly puts his hand on his shoulder putting a little pressure}  
-teke: omar buddy I cant work like this.  
-omar: no I want you to continue  
{teke continues and finishes measuring her then measure the dress for her}  
-teke: no its too big if you want I can edit it for ya, but it will cost extra!  
-omar: its okay.  
{samy lights up and smiles hugging omars hand}  
-omar: thank you dear tailor.  
-teke: heheh its nothing really!  
-omar: well be taking our leave ill come back tomorrow if I don’t get up that is.  
-teke: its okay, as long as you comeback I don’t have a problem.  
-omar: thank you, good bye!  
-samy: thank you mister teke!  
-teke: bye bye!  
{omar and samy stroll around the city, its about midnight and the two of them return by the time omar reached samy's room she was asleep on his head, he tucked her in and gave her a kiss}  
-eisha: you really like her don’t you.  
-omar: WOAH.  
{he instantly check if he woke samy but she didn’t, omar looks at her shyly and walk outside to the garden, they sit on a bench}  
(what's up with her, I would’ve thought that she likes me but I mistreated her recently so there is no way for that)  
-eisha: by the way.  
-omar: huh?  
-eisha: back at that village, those graves *omar looks down* are they her parents?  
-omar: yeah, they lost their life protecting her and… protecting me.  
-eisha: her I understand, but you?  
-omar: …  
-eisha: sorry.  
-omar: its ok, welp im going to sleep.*stands up*  
{she grabs his hand instantly, omar notices that shes crying, he scratches his side of his head}  
-eisha: thank you!  
-omar: huh?  
{eisha stands up}  
-eisha: THANK YOU DAMN IT!!!  
{then walks off}  
-omar: your welcome *sighs* you didn’t have to thank me you idiot. Well off to sleep.  
{omar walks to his bed takes off his shirt and boots as well as the socks and sleeps, after couple of hours samy wakes omar up}  
-omar: huh *yawn* what is it samy?  
{samy holding the pillow looks down}  
-omar: is it the night mare? *samy nods* well get in ill protect your dreams.  
{samy lazily jumps on the bed and falls asleep with a smile, omar smiles kisses her head and sleeps next to her, he wakes up early in the morning not because he wanted to but because samy punched the sleep out of him, so he gets up as careful as he could to not wake her up washes his face tucks her and wear his clothes and go to the garden and starts practicing, doing pushups, dips, chin ups, 10 minutes planks and jump ups.  
While his doing so the patrol soldiers see him rancid with sweat because of the training, omar notices them but ignores them, they continue patrolling after them came the red armored blond guy and sees omar then start laughing}  
-blondie: what are you doing this early in the morning you look stupid *laughs*  
-omar: training to be defend this country something you clearly fail at.  
-blondie: *laughs* sorry sorry I didn’t meant in it in a bad way but doesn’t hurt your balls?  
-omar: don’t worry I have small balls.  
-blondie: *dies from laughter* well that’s a given.  
-omar: but I have a rod bigger than that spear you holding  
-blondie: *starts to get irritated* I have no spear.  
-omar: *smirks* well that’s a given.  
-blondie: you… you are lucky that father needs you if not I would have stoked you down because of your crimes.  
-omar: wait your father? Is your mother carmen?  
-blondie: don’t you dare…  
-omar: *stands up* huh?  
{blondie jumps at omar unsheathing his sword}  
-blondie: don’t dare SAY HER NAME!!!  
{omar dodges his swing}  
-omar: wait I mea-  
{he jumps at omar again swinging his sword multiple time}  
-blondie: *while still swinging his sword* mother, if I ever known she was abducted, if I would’ve known…  
{omar notices his last swing is slower, then he jumps forward grabbing his arm tackling him with his leg then pushing him throught the chest using his other arm, blondie falls and sees his own sword near his neck}  
-blondie: I admit defeat.  
{omar flips the sword so the handle is facing blondie, he grabs the sword and omar's hand is showing in front of him indicating help, he grabs omar's hand and stands up, then walks of}  
(weird, what the hell just happened… WAIT DO I STLL HAVE TO PAY FOR THE HOUSE? Wait am I living here now? Most importantly so he's my step-brother, he is a shithead but still cares for mother huh)  
{omar continues training till afternoon then he took a break and washed off in the military shower, he sees naked men everywhere, while showering in hot water, two soldiers come up from behind him then pours a whole bucket of cold water on him}  
-soldier: how is that refreshing huh?  
-omar: …  
-familiar voice: ok you two stop it.  
-soldier: huh? What do you wan- EEeeeek captain were so sorry!  
{omar looks at the direction the voice is coming from and he sees teke}  
-takai: scram!  
-soldiers: YES SIR!  
{the soldiers scram}  
-takai: sorry about that hatter.  
-omar: been a minute.  
{teke sits beside him and starts washing}  
-omar: captain, you? Huh.  
-takai: hey hey that hurts.  
-omar: sorry.  
{takai smiles}  
-omar: by the way tell me.  
-takai: hmm?  
-omar: who is the blond guy with the red armor.  
-takai: oh you mean zuko? He is the kings son, after the queen sudden disappearance he changed, heavily changed. Before he was kind nice guy, and really cared for the kingdome but now… well he's a bit of a dick.  
-omar: yeah, that I noticed.  
-takai: oh you met him, I see so that’s why you asked about him.  
-omar: no that’s not why.  
-takai: why then?  
-omar: sorry but I don’t trust you.  
-takai: that’s mean hatter.  
-omar: I did say sorry didn’t i?  
-takai: its okay anyway, do u have plans this evening?  
-omar: yeah (I don’t have anything)  
-takai: liar.  
-omar: huh?  
-takai: you lied just now.  
-omar: oh so you noticed.  
-takai: wha- you did lie?  
-omar: wha- (THIS GUY… DID HE JUST FOOL MY DUMBASS)  
-takai: gotcha! If you don’t have you should have said so.  
-omar: uhh….  
{omar is stunned beyond belief that he doesn’t know how to reply}  
-takai: its ok I guess *omar notices his mood going down then recomposing himself and getting back to his usual self* well if you want you can come join me at the bar.  
{omar finishes cleaning the start wiping himself}  
-omar: sorry teke, I don’t drink alcohol… it’s the truth.  
-takai: eh? Really, why?  
-omar: religious reasons.  
-takai: if that’s the case you can come and don’t drink alcohol.  
{omar stands up to go to the dressing room}  
-omar: heh maybe, ill think about it.  
-takai: sure thing see ya.  
-omar: later.  
{omar goes to the changing room and wear his clothes, then goes to his room he finds marie cleaning his bed, not that it was dirty or untidy}  
-omar: oh marie, hi  
-marie: hello master omar.  
-omar: the master thing again  
-marie: I told you can order me not to say it.  
-omar: *sigh* so how are you? Sorry I have been busy, but how are you?  
-marie: what do you mean?  
-omar: I mean… from that day have you been better.  
-marie: *looks don* yes and… thank you for saving me… again.  
-omar: saving you? All I did was calm you down, it wasn’t much really.  
-marie: *look up to him* thank you.  
-omar: its okay. You are like family to me so there is no need to thank me.  
{marie eyes light up with him saying that, bur recomposes her self}  
-omar: marie  
-marie: yes?  
-omar: there is this guy that I meant not so long ago invited me to go to a bar with him, do you think I better go or not?  
-marie: its so rare that you ask someone for help, but ofcourse go, even when you don’t busy yourself with work you always the desk working, if not on the desk you are writing on your notepad all the time, jeez get some free time master omar.  
-omar: hmm… well ill choose wither to go or not eventually. Oh marie can you check on samy for me?  
-marie: yes master omar.  
{omar pulls out his notepad, throught his journey since the day he came here he documented everything, like people, food ,powers, political stand points and more, samy enters the room}  
-samy: hey!  
-omar: hello.  
-samy: what's wrong?  
-omar: nothing, I was invited by this guy to go to the bar with him, do you think that I should go with him?  
-samy: but you don’t like the bars right?  
-omar: yeah… but I don’t want to turn him down, he seems like a good guy.  
-samy: then why don’t you go to anywhere else?  
(anywhere else other than the bar would seem gay, but I can say that to a fifteen year old now can i?)  
-omar: *sigh* you right. I should turn him down.  
-samy: I didn’t say that, you could go to the park or even better to a restaurant.  
(uh.. I seem to be going on a date than a friends out thing I don’t know)  
-omar: ok ok ill think about it.  
-samy: *smiles* so how was the mission did it go well?  
{omar tells samy exactly what happened with him but exclude him visiting the graves}  
-omar: and that's it.  
-samy: so you’ve been through a lot huh?  
-omar: nah its nothing, because in the end I get to get back to my little sis.  
-samy: you're just saying that.  
-omar: hehe… *looks at the window and sees its already night* well I gotta go.  
-samy: so your going at the end huh?  
-omar: yeah, keep an eye on them for me, ok?  
-samy: yes sir!  
{omar gets out the castle and starts walking to the nearest bar because he forgot to ask which bar, he enters and see bunch of people mainly adventurers he looks around for a bit then leaves, he walks to an another bar , then another, then another}  
(damn it, ill ask him tomorrow which bar he went to, wait- *sees eisha walking in normal common clothing* shit its here, gotta hide somewhere *hide's in a near ally way*, wait why am I hiding? What did I do?)  
{ omar gets out of the ally way only to see eisha been hit on by adventurers omar stands by and watch when the see them reaching to a place they shouldn’t be he steps in by grabbing his hand, the adventurer is a male human, black hair}  
-omar: friend, *looks at him straight in the eye* your hand mustn’t go lower on a womans body, without consent at least.  
-adventurer: huh? And what do you care, don’t you know who I am? Im an S rank adventurer so if you don’t wanna die get the hell out of my way!!  
{he slaps omar in the face, his hat falls of eisha sees that and tries to step in only to be interrupted by omar by lifting his had cutting her way}  
-omar: really? Sorry I didn’t know, well we will be on our way sir.  
-adventurer: yeah, after you know who you dealing with your balls left ya huh? Well balles get on moving.  
{omar and eisha tries to leave, the man reaches his hands and slaps eisha's rear but his hand falls off, the man starts to scream while omar is grinning a scary grin, eisha didn’t notice omar cutting the mans arm, they walk and enters a bar they sit, the waiter comes}  
-waiter: what can I get you two?  
-omar: for me a glass of dates, want anything?  
-eisha: w-water.  
-waiter: anything to eat, allow me to recommend you our special.  
-omar: no need sorry *hears a loud grumble from eisha's side* on another hand my appetite *laughs* *tries to recompose* sorry, please get us the special and a cow or bulls steak, does the special contains any pork related meat?  
-waiter: the finest yes.  
-omar: (damn) then get me a plate please, you sure you don’t want anything?  
{she looks at him in disgust seeing how much he ordered and now realizing its only for himself}  
-eisha: no *hmphs*  
-waiter: ok thank you for ordering, youll food shall arrive quickly!  
-omar: can you bring the dates and water now please?  
-waiter: but ofcourse.  
-omar: thank you!  
{the waiter smiles and leaves then omar shifts his full attention to eisha}  
-omar: so what is a lonely girl doing in an hour like this at a place like this?  
-eisha: and why a girl like me who is far superior need to tell a peasant like you?  
-omar: peasant huh? Are you confident of the meaning of the word young lady because it’s a big girls word.  
{the waiter comes with the dates and the glass vase full of water as with a wooden cup as well as the steak, she places it in front of omar, he starts to eat the waiter returns to her work, when omar finishes a loud grumble came out of eisha's stomach, omar tries to recompose because he doesn’t want to burst out laughing in front of every one, 10 minutes have passed without saying a single word to each other, then the special came omar looks at the waiters and signal to her to give it to eisha, the waitress notices and puts the huge plate in front of eisha}  
-eisha: wha- but I didn’t order this food he-  
{when she looks at omar he was already gone}  
-eisha: BASTARD, sorry I don’t have money to bu-  
-waitress: the payment have been taken off by master hatter.  
-eisha: I see, thank you  
{eisha starts to eat and enjoy the food, omar looks at her from the front door then leaves, at his way to the palace he sees teke walking beside him, both look at each other in shock! Takai was wearing a gray shirt normal pants and boots and was sipping on a beverage which he spat at omar's face due to the shock}  
-teke: HATTER! IVE WAITED FOR TWO HOURSE YOU BASTARD!!  
-omar: ITS YOUR FAULT FOR NOT TELLING ME THE BAR NAME!  
-takai: oh yeah, sorry.  
-omar: by the way how are ya?  
-takai: the great hatter asking how am i? what happened?  
-omar: huh? Nothing?  
-takai: *sniff* perfume and *his eyes change to serious* and human blood so you’re the one who cut the mans hand aren’t ya?  
-omar: yea, he had it coming!  
-takai: *in a silly tone* why did he grope you? Or maybe he groped your girlfriend?  
-omar: continue talking like this and your going to have it to.  
-takai: *laughs* naw, really what happened?  
{after teke and omar found an bar with a seating outside the sat after ordering some drinks, omar took dates and teke to oranges with alcohol and omar told him what happened}  
-takai: ahuh I see, so that’s what happened!  
-omar: yeah…  
-takai: and…  
-omar: and what?  
-takai: what happened with eisha? Did you go to a bar or did you gyes go somewhere private? *grins while putting his hand on his mouth*  
-omar: *laughs* no nothing of the sort, I just, left her.  
-takai: how romantic.  
-omar: hey I don’t care if she have feelings for me or not, im not into her that’s it.  
{teke looks at omar in shock}  
-takai: omar no one said that she have feelings for you, wait..  
-omar: *nervous* what?  
-takai: *eyes light up* YOU… you are in love with her!!!  
-omar: SHUT THE HELL UP!!  
-takai: YOU ARE !!!!  
-omar: IM NOOOOT!!!!!!  
{while both are screaming their side of the argument eisha notices omar choking teke saying that he "doesn’t" she walks up for him but she gets back and runs back to the castle}  
-takai: *while being choked* o-om-omar lo=look aghh  
-omar: huh what is it? *loosens his grip*  
-takai: eisha ju-  
-omar: *chokes harder* I already told you I don’t  
-takai: naghhh no no no she was right here.  
-omar: huh? *loosens grip completely*  
-takai: *cough* *cough* she was *cough* *cough* she was just here, then suddenly started running back, I think she was running to the castle.  
-omar: do you think she heard us?  
-takai: it’s a possibility.  
{omar sits quietly}  
-takai: well?  
-omar: well what?  
-takai: dude are you dense?  
-omar: what?  
-takai: run after here!!  
-omar: why?  
-takai: because she clearly fell for you!  
-omar: teke friend please, I told already I don’t have a thing for her.  
-takai: well its already this late, im heading home see ya tomorrow?  
-omar: maybe, good night.  
-takai: omar if you keep acting like this your going to die alone take it from m-  
-omar: im not going to die alone I have my little sister, and that’s enough for me.  
-takai: *smiles* well good night.  
{takai disappears in the crowd, omar keeps sitting annoyed because he knows that teke left with out paying the bill, omar pays the bell returns to the castle and gets on the bed and sleeps}

 

-end of chapter 7-


End file.
